Stay With Me
by iloveyouxo
Summary: 20 year old Gabriella Montez gets a new job but what she finds out that her old high school sweetheart, Troy Bolton, is her boss. But when they start bringing back bad old me memories with Gabriella run away from him? Bad summary, Better story.
1. One Wish

New York City is a city where no one sleeps, well as everyone says. But have you ever thought of one person out of a trillion had a story to tell. A little story, just a small one. I don't think you would listen unless it was about Zac Efron taking off his shirt revealing his abs or Robert Pattison deciding to show up at the Grammy's and make out with Kristen Stewart. In the middle of New York is a girl, well a young lady actually. Short brown hair, hazel eyes, glasses, kind of short but tall. Well not everyone knows Gabriella Montez. She's a 20 year old college student. She works as a waitress at an Italian restaurant. Gabriella experienced a lot of well let's just say she struggled a lot as a teenager. Now maybe its best that we hear her story. Quiet down, turn off the television and let's read for a little bit.

* * *

The birds chirped as the sunlight hit my face. I groaned a little. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock. It was only seven in the morning. Throwing my pillow on face, I heard a scream and traveling to my room. My roommate, Sharpay Evans, oh the joy I wondered, was screaming into my room. She climbed on my bed and started jumping. I groaned again and completely covered my face.

"Wake up sleepy head" She said as she jumped on her bed.

Gabriella groaned. "Sharpay, its seven'o clock in the morning," She said tired, "What do you want from my life?"

"Looks like someone is actually like a lazy ass today"

"Shut up Sharpay" Gabriella told her.

Sharpay Evans was the same age as Gabriella but she was still younger. She was a very unique girl, she went to an entertaining arts college, wait um, oh yeah Juilliard. She was rich when she was in high school which her and Gabriella attended, East High, but Sharpay moved on from the fortune and decided to live in a loft apartment with her best friend in New York City. Now both Gabriella and Sharpay didn't have boyfriends, they didn't care about boys at this time. They cared about their apartment, work and college.

Sharpay stopped jumping and she landed on Gabriella's bed. She sat next to her and started braiding her hair. Then the buzzer buzzed. Someone was at the door. Sharpay excitedly ran to it.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Zeke Baylor" The man replied.

Sharpay grew a huge smile on her face. She quickly opened the door, revealing her one and only true love from high school. She jumped on him and she kissed him passionate. Before you knew it, they were having a make out session in the foyer of Gabriella and Sharpay's loft apartment.

**Gabriella's POV**

I slowly got off my bed. I stumbled at first but caught myself into action. I walked downed the stairs and into the living room and out to the door. My eyes were disgusted, Sharpay was makig out with a guy. But wait this isn't a guy, it's Zeke Baylor from high school. I smiled a little. But I frowned as I thought of East High and my fellow classmates. But one person was in my head. One special person, blue eyes, light brown hair, and the cutest smile. My ex high school sweetheart, Troy Bolton. I thought about him and now he's a famous basketball player or just on the NBA. I sighed and headed for the bathroom. I missed him. I wished that I can just see him one more time. Then as I walked up the stairs, a strong breeze came in and knocked down a flower pot.

"Shit!" I yelled as I was the mess. I closed the window tight. "Sharpay, bring me the broom" I yelled. A few minutes later, Sharpay finally brings the broom.

"Por fin!" I said sighing in relief.

"Sorry, Zeke went overboard on me" She said apologizing.

"It sounds like if you just lost your virginity" I said as I smirked.

She gasped. "I would…" She said as I cut her off.

"Yes you would lose it, don't lie" I corrected her.

She rolled her eyes and went to her room. I cleaned up the mess and went to tidy up. I got ready and knocked on Sharpay's door.

"Shar I'm going to work" I yelled across her door fighting against the music she was playing.

"Alright" She yelled back.

I left my apartment and when I hit the streets, I whistled and got a taxi. Then before I knew it, it got cloudy and rain was falling. I forgot my umbrella at home. The taxi stopped, I was in front of the restaurant I worked in. I payed the driver and got out quickly so I won't get soaked. I walked into the restaurant and saw it wasn't packed as much. I smiled at some of the customers and went to work. As I was working for hours, I had a customer's order in my hands but when I was giving him his order, I saw a miracle. The biggest one ever. I smiled to myself. I walked to that table.

"Welcome to Ill Ti, may I take your order" I asked him.

He looked up at me and smiled. I got teary but I smiled.

"I'll give you an employee discount, just for you" I told him.

"Why thank you Gabs" He said.

Troy Bolton was back. My wish came true. I never thought this would happen to me in my life but I liked it. As soon as he ordered, I went to the kitchen and placed his order to the chef. He got his order about 5 minutes later. I gave him his order and decided to take a break. I sat next to him.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Good, what about you?"

"The same, so um looks like you won your last game, congratulations" I told him.

He smiled. "Thanks" he said.

A few minutes later, we were talking and making memories but then it was closing time. I closed the restaurant and he walked me home. As soon as we got there, I leaned in and he did too. Our lips met ever since. It was a nice tender kiss. I pulled away and smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow" I said.

"Ok" He said as he smiled and watched me step into my apartment.

It was the best night of my life. I walked into my apartment. I locked the door and took off my jacket. It was silent. I walked around and saw no Sharpay. She never goes out when I'm working. I walked upstairs and into her room. She wasn't there but then I saw something in her bathroom. I walked in and screamed. Sharpay was lying on the floor, bleeding everywhere.

**To Be Continued**


	2. New Job

I was scared. Sharpay looked dead. I checked if she was breathing. Luckily, she was. I ran around the apartment, looking for the phone. I finally found it, but as I dialed. Something covered my mouth and threw the phone on the floor. I saw a knife come towards my neck. I cried as I saw this. Then the knife got closer and I yelled as---

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

I sat up quickly as I heard my alarm clock beep. I turned to it and clicked the '_snooze_' button. I took my glasses and put them on. My hair was loose and curly, and all over the place. The sunlight was shining everywhere in my room. The birds chirped a little song. I dragged myself out of my bed and into the bathroom. A few minutes later, I came out. My towel was wrapped tight around my wet body and I walked into my closet. I picked out a pair of my skinny jeans, a t-shirt and my converse. As I got changed, I put moose in my hair. I looked at the clock.

"Oh shit!" I mumbled to myself.

I was fifteen minutes late. I needed to go to work, NOW! I ran around my room, I picked up a book bag and put crap in it, thinking if I need it. I got my jacket out of my closet, put my book bag around neck, and grabbed a bag of brownies from the pantry of the kitchen.

"Shar, I'm leaving!" I yelled at my roommate as I headed for the door. I remembered something.

"My coffee" I said. I ran into the kitchen again and got my coffee and poured it into a starbucks cardboard thingy cup. I took my money that was on the counter and got my keys. I headed for the door and Sharpay kindly closed it for me. I ran out the building and whistled for a taxi. The doorman sweetly opened the taxi's door for me. I smiled at him and sat inside. I told the driver where I was going and I relaxed and ate my 'breakfast.' A few minutes later, the taxi stopped, I paid the driver and got out. I quickly went into the restaurant and saw my boss. I gulped and walked towards him.

"Hey Mr. Tooter" I said nervously.

"You're late"

"I know I'm really sorry about that" I said apologizing.

"Well don't do it again, we have someone coming with her family and she is going to see if the employees are mature enough" He said warning me to be on my best behavior.

"Mature enough?" I asked.

"You know you, Tiffany, Lauren, Brandon, Zac and Harrison are all in college" He told me.

"And Mackenzie just graduated" I reminded him.

"Exactly everyone is young here"

I coughed and made it seem like if I was choking.

"Ok not everyone" He said knowing he wasn't.

I giggled. "No offence" I said too late.

"Enough fun, get to work"

I nodded and out on my apron. I went to table to table, hour to hour and I got tired. I wanted to take a break so I did. I told Mr. Tooter I was taking a break, I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I was thinking of one place with AWESOME food.

"McDonalds" I said to myself as I walked in.

I went in the line and ordered my sandwich.

"Oh and 5 piece chicken selects, a plain McFlurry and a vanilla milkshake." I finished my ordered.

At least 3 minutes later, I got my order and I went back to the restaurant. It got so crowed in just a few minutes. I walked into the kitchen and saw the pregnant Mackenzie.

"Hey Kenzie" I said as I sat down with our food.

"Hey, oh you got McDonalds?"

"It's for both of us, I knew you were hungry so I got you chicken selects and ice cream" I said as I smiled.

She smiled. "My favorite"

I took out our food and we started eating. I ate my sandwich and drank my milkshake. Kenzie ate her chicken and her ice cream. As soon as we were done, Mr. Tooter came in and warned us that the inspectors were here. I was nervous but I knew I could do it. I walked out of the kitchen and did my job.

-------

When I got home, it was a teary night. I saw my roommate Sharpay watching television. She saw that I've been crying, she made me sit down.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost my job" I said as I sobbed.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry" She said hugging me, "Look I'll find you a new one like we need a new secretary at my job"

"Well I do have lots of dressy outfits I want to use"

"So wake up at eight tomorrow and I made dinner, in case you're hungry"

"Thanks, I'll eat some of you stir-fry" I said to her standing up and heading to the kitchen.

I was already going to start working at Sharpay's job. She was the assistant of editor in chief of this woman's magazine, Fabulous. I sighed as I ate Sharpay's homemade stir-fry. I could imagine if the boss was a guy and wanted a new sexretary. I rolled my eyes and just could think what might happen.

------

The next morning, Sharpay woke me up. She was already dressed. She walked out of my room with her heels clicking as she walks off. I decided to get my lazy ass up and get dressed. A few minutes later, I was ready. I thought I looked professional as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white blouse, a black pencil skirt which was above my knees and don't forget my high heels. I curled my hair at the bottom with my curler. I did my makeup. I was putting the finishing touches with my eye liner when Sharpay told me to hurry up. When I was done, Sharpay and I called a taxi and headed for work. When I stepped into the building, there were a bunch of women everywhere. Sharpay led me to the boss' office. She knocked on the door and introduced me. Before I stepped in, I saw a name. It was very familiar. As her boss turned around, Sharpay decided to leave so I can get the job. When he turned around, I was shocked.

"Troy?" I asked.

"Wow! Gabby?"

I nodded as I smiled. "So you're the 'boss'" I said using air quotes.

She chuckled. He stood up. "We haven't seen each other ever-"

"Since graduation? Yeah we haven't" I said.

"Well um so do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Not since we broke up"

His eyes widened. "Um wow"

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Actually I'm, engaged" He said.

I was disappointed.

"She must be a lucky woman" I said as my tears started building up.

"So um I'm just going to give you the job because I know you'll do great"

"Thank you Mr. Bolton"

"Gabs, call me Troy"

I nodded. I was walking towards the door until he grabbed my hand. He pulled me into his arms and he kissed me with tons of passion. I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He sat down on his couch in his office. I climbed onto his lap and made out with him. He started to unzip my skirt. So I slowly unbuttoned his shirt revealing his abs. He kissed down to my neck. I took off his shirt and he took off skirt, showing my thong. He quickly took off my shirt and he stared at my lacy bra. I unzipped his pants and dragged them off. He traced his fingers down to my thong. I kissed him more tenderly. He slipped down my thong and I took off his boxers. He unclasped my bra. He kissed down to between my breasts, I moaned a little. He slowly pushed into me. He fastened his paste, I moaned but trying my hardest not to be too loud since it was an office. He went faster and faster every minute that passed. I felt like if I was sweating. I played with his hair as he was fucking me up. Boy was I in heaven. I loved this guy. We lasted at least fifty minutes having sex. When we were done, I laid on top of him for a little bit but I decided to reveal something.

"Troy?"I said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Um I'm just letting you know that … I just lost my virginity with you" I said.

He looked at me. "You were a virgin all this time?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah"

Then he sat up, we were still naked and then he kissed me for awhile. He covered our bodies in a blanket but as we were kissing.

"Hey babe" Troy's fiancé walked in on us as we were kissing. We pulled away quickly and she saw our clothes all over his office. She looked at us especially me.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. HeartBreaking Asshole!

I looked at Troy. He looked at me. And she looked at us. I took the blanket for myself and grabbed my clothes. As I tried to sneak out the door, she stopped me and she put the most ugly pissed off face.

"Troy! I gave you a second chance but you abused it" She said pissed off.

"You know, you have an ugly 'I'm pissed off' face" I said while smiling.

She looked at me with evil eyes just like Sharpay will look at me if I took her big cookie. I looked the other way and pointed at Troy.

"He said it"

She let me go and I quickly walked out of the office. She shut the door and you can hear yelling as soon as walk on this floor. I walked into the bathroom and got changed. It took me like 15 minutes to look like if I just stepped out of Troy's office without anything happening. As soon as I was done, I took my bag and went to my desk. Workers came in and out, Troy had over ten appointments but his fiancé stayed in there to watch him. I worked a few hours then Sharpay jumped out of nowhere and scared me.

"BOO!"

I jumped. "Holy shit Sharpay! You scared me"

"Hey its time for my lunch break, come with me?"

"Who will cover for me?"

Sharpay looked around. "Claire! Cover for Gabriella"

I stood up and took my bag. We went into the elevator and when we hit the streets, we went to eat sushi. Sharpay ordered the Bento Box and I had the California Roll. We ate and then Sharpay brought something up that I didn't want to talk about.

"So what happened with Troy and his fiancé?"

"Um nothing" I said shaking my head.

"You ran into the bathroom with only a blanket on"

"Ok, we had sex!"

She dropped her chop sticks and her mouth dropped.

I sighed. "I know I promised we will give up our virginity at the same night but he just tempted me and I haven't kissed him in years!"

Sharpay turned into silence. She ate her sushi faster than me and left when she was done. I got teary as I thought of breaking our promise. I blamed Troy for it but it was his fault not mines. I never wanted to have sex. If only I can go back and just stop it! I sighed and threw out my garbage. I didn't want to go back to work but I went back to work anyways. I took my job back from Claire and then I saw Troy's fiancé leaving but then she stopped to talk to me.

"Listen, if you ever get close to me fiancé again, you will be-"

"EWW! IS THAT A ZIT?!"

Everyone stopped walking and stared.

"So is that an appointment with Proactive or what?" I said hiding my laughter.

She looked at me and dramatically walked away. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little at myself. Then as I was going back to work, Troy came to me.

"That was pretty funny"

I ignored him.

"So um do I have any appointments for tomorrow?"

I continued ignoring him.

"C'mon are you going to talk to me at all?"

I looked up at him. "You can talk to me when you can get my best friend back and that we never had sex" I said as I stood up and walked away to the file room. He followed me and grabbed my arm. I let go of him. I walked into the room and he did too.

"Are you ever going to leave me alone?" I asked kindly, looking for a file.

"Only when you talk to me"

I looked at him. "Hi" I said then I turned away.

"That doesn't count, I mean a real conversation"

I shook my head and pulled out the file I wanted. I walked out of the room and went back to my desk. He ran to my desk and blocked me.

"WHAT THE FUCK TROY?! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at him. "WHAT CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU!" I calmed down. "Just let me get back to work, please"

He nodded and walked back to his office. The crowd stared at me but they went back to work. Sharpay had seen the scene and walked to Troy's office.

"Um hey Troy"

"Hey Shar"

"Look, Gabby is acting a little cranky because she's mad that she lost her virginity"

"But she had since ever since!"

"It doesn't matter; you can't take that away from her unless she wants to"

He sighed. "I guess your right"

"Oh I know I'm right"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you are"

"Well make it up to her" She suggested.

"I'm already in trouble with me fiancé; I don't think I need more"

"Do you like Gabby or that sluttly bitch who only wants your money?"

He thought about it and thanked Sharpay. He stood up and headed for my desk. He stopped what I was doing and made me look at him. I looked at him, I was stilled pissed but I didn't show it as much.

"Gabby, listen to me"

"I'm sorry Gabby isn't here right please leave after the beep, beep" I said with a dorky smile.

He chuckled. "Ok, Gabby I'm sorry for what I did, let me make it up to you"

I bit my lip and started to think about it. I wasn't sure. "Um I have to think about it Troy"

"Ok tell me tonight" Then he walked away.

I wasn't sure but I had to think it through. Maybe I wanted to go with him but what about Sharpay? I care more about my best friend than a stupid guy I used to date. I stood up and went to Sharpay's office.

"Hey"

"Hey Gabby"

"Shar, I'm really sorry for everything"

"It's ok, I forgive you"

I smiled and hugged her. "Troy asked me out but I don't know what to do-"

"I told him to, just say yes"

I looked at her. Sharpay told him to. Wow! Well I guess I could give him a shot. I nodded at her.

"I guess I should give him a chance"

"You should"

I nodded again and walked to Troy's office. I stepped in and saw something that I didn't want to see. Troy was making out with another girl who worked here. Tears developed in my eyes. They fell on my cheeks and I slammed the door. Troy ran out and saw me running away. Sharpay was on her way to his office until she saw me crying. She stopped me.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"He…He"

"He what?"

"He was kissing some other bitch!"

Her mouth dropped and she saw him. She walked towards him and slapped him. I cried more. I took my stuff and left. I couldn't take anything any longer. I wanted to go somewhere I knew I was wanted and missed.

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
